Thor
Thor, God of Storms, The Holy Father of the Storm, Master of the Northern Skies, King of Thunder, and Frequent Smiter of Trees is a god of the Asgardian Pantheon. He is the patron deity of most dwarves, including Durkon Thundershield. He is the son of Odin, the brother of Loki and the uncle of Hel. History The Past At the creation of the world, Thor made a bet with Hel at the prompting of Loki.Comic #1083, "You Bet" The bet gives Hel dominion over the souls of all deceased dwarves, except those who die with honor. This has lead to frequent arguing between Hel and Thor over what constitutes an honorable death.Comic #737, "Comparative Mythology"Comic #874, "Allies Like This" When the Dark One ascended, Thor attempted to destroy him, but was stopped by Loki, Tiamat and Rat.Comic #1143, "Lines of Communication" No Cure for the Paladin Blues Thor was in favor of Banjo joining the Northern Pantheon, until Banjo withdrew his submission for entry.Comic #137, "Teh Gewd Gods" Don't Split the Party Thor is later shown having impregnated an unnamed fertility goddess (presumably Freya), with Loki scolding him for not knowing that she is a goddess of fertility (despite the fact that she was surrounded by bluebirds and flowers).Comic #501, "No Cure for the Wedding Bell Blues" Utterly Dwarfed At the Godsmoot, Thor voted not to destroy the world, and pleaded with Dvalin to vote the same way rather than consult his clans.Comic #1016, "King of Indecision" When Durkon's soul freed from the vampire and traveled to the Outer Planes near Valhalla, where he met Minrah's spirit. The two of them found themselves to be on the boot of Thor, who reduced in size to talk to them. Explaining that he needed Durkon's help, he took the two dwarves to visit the Astral Plane, and to the pocket dimension where the gods kept memorials for all the worlds destroyed in the conflict with the Snarl. Thor tasked Durkon with working together with Redcloak to destroy the Snarl forever. He also revealed to Durkon the location of an artifact weapon hidden in Firmament, which Durkon retrieved on his return to life. During the battle at the Council of Clans, Thor distracted Hel with requests for adjudication of souls who may have died honorably but were sent to Hel's domain in the Gray Wastes. In this endeavor he was aided by Loki, but Loki later made clear he was only helping Thor because of the possibility of destroying the Snarl. Loki promised revenge on Thor if Durkon fails.Comic #1177, "Role Reversal" Personality and traits Thor often acts like a drunken buffoon or a frat boy. Some of his less wise acts include taunting the Snarl,Comic #275, "The Crayons of Time: World 2.0" abandoning a village to Surtur, Lord of the Fire Giants while being hassled by DurkonComic #40, "The Gods Must be Busy", and creating a portentous storm while drunk.Comic #201, "Seeing Signs" Despite this, he is willing to bend the laws of reality on behalf of his worshipers, if he thinks the result will be particularly awesome, for example when he granted Durkon a casting of Control Weather which was used to generate a thunderclap of such force that Linear Guild druid Leeky Windstaff's staff and animated trees were blown to pieces due to having failed to ward them against sonic damage. Though a Celestial attempted to point out that Control Weather couldn't be used in that way, he pretended not to hear it and wandered off to "get tanked and paw Sif", telling the Celestial to report on whether Durkon lived or died.Comic #353, "If a Druid Falls in the City, Does He Make a Noise?" His tendency to do such things for his followers does not appear to be approved by the other gods, and he was later seen being visited by the Tiger god of the Pantheon of Twelve Earthly Branches after attempting to assist Durkon in Azure City, telling him to relax.Comic #453, "Heck of a Fight" Despite his appearance and personality, Thor appears to be smarter than he looks, as he appeared to have figured out Hel and her High Priest's plan when he entered his domain, and figured that if the High Priest of Hel reached the dwarven homelands that they'd be in trouble, and attempted to warn the Order of the Stick through a storm.Comic #952, "Weather or Not" Thor has trouble understanding Durkon's accent, which can interfere with his ability to receive spells from Thor.Comic #806, "Holy Enunciation" In his normal state, Thor is over 320 feet tall, assuming Durkon is an average sized dwarf according to the D&D SRD.Comic #1134, "A Mile in His Shoes" He used to be a redhead before the comic book Thor came out.Comic #1144, "That's Jack's Fault" "What Would Thor Do?" "W.W.T.D?", or "What Would Thor Do?" is a tenet that Durkon occasionally considers what Thor would do for guidance; unfortunately, since Thor would simply crush his enemies with his divine power, return to Asgard, woo goddesses and drink "an ocean's worth of beer", the W.W.T.D. is never as applicable to Durkon's situation as it's supposed to be.Comic #73, "Thor's Teachings" Gallery Thor.png|Thor after the first art upgrade OOTS0079.jpeg|Thor and Loki in the original art style References Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Asgardian Pantheon